


Soothe The Savage Beast

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels Are Cuddly, At Least Cas Is, Dean Nests, M/M, snuggles, teensy angst, transformed!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Every night, Dean changes.And every night, he needs his angel there to snuggle with.





	Soothe The Savage Beast

There’s no natural light in the bunker, so sometimes the passage of time can catch its occupants off guard.

Never Cas; angels have an inbuilt clock, almost, just like they have an inbuilt compass.

Dean teases it’s like angel GPS, but it basically means Cas will always know exactly when it is, to the second, and where he is.

Comes in handy, especially in their lives.

Especially when the brothers are so distracted by research on their latest case that neither of them remembers to check the time, and it’s later than either of them realise.

“Dean,” Cas says, and when Dean looks up, Cas can see the dark brown ring forming around his irises. “You should get ready.”

Dean looks down, and his fingernails are getting longer, and thicker, and when he speaks his voice has a much rougher timbre than before.

“Shit, yeah, I’ll..”. His words trail off, and he shakes his head; he probably won’t speak again until the morning.

He stumbles a little getting up, waving Cas off when the angel goes to help, and then hurries down towards the lower level.

Cas sits down next to Sam, pats Sam’s arm reassuringly.

None of them like this part, Dean least of all, but they manage every night, and the upside of Rowena’s curse is that as long as Dean is thus afflicted…

Michael has no hope of gaining power over him.

It’s a far from ideal resolution, but it’s just until they find a way to deal with the archangel permanently.

Until then…

Cas gives it fifteen minutes or so, enough time for Dean to be ready, and then bids Sam goodnight before he heads after his hunter.

++

He knocks once before he hears a growl (an _impatient_ growl, it’s amazing how Dean finds more than adequate ways to communicate his feelings even like this, but as far as Cas is concerned this room is Dean’s, his safe space, and that means he knocks before going in).

When he opens the door, Dean is sitting back on his rump, ears flicking, nose twitching as the angel enters.

Cas keeps a change of sleepwear in the room, at Dean’s request, so he swaps over quickly, and folds his day clothes and puts them neatly in a corner.

It’s easier than having to repair his regular outfit, and Dean seems to feel less guilty about tearing holes in a tee shirt and pants than he does the trench coat and suit.

Besides, as he’d complained to Cas until they found an alternative, snuggling up to Cas in his holy tax accountant gear was nowhere near as comfy as snuggling up to him in softer clothes.

It’s a small adjustment, and well worth it for Dean, to help him through this.

Cas goes over, picking his way carefully through the nest of blankets and clothing (some Sam’s, some his - the hoodie Dean bought him that time he was ill with angel flu and couldn’t keep warm at all) and kneels down.

Dean gives him a rumble of appreciation, and then flops down heavily beside him.

It takes a while for him to get settled though; he rolls around, rubbing himself on the clothes, trying to find a comfy position.

Only when he has does he reach out with those big paws and tug Cas in close.

Cas lets Dean arrange him, knows this is something Dean has to do.

Even though Cas isn’t worried, he knows Dean fears turning or rolling over him during his sleep, so he tucks Cas to him in such a way that he won’t do that.

A wide snout ruffles his hair, and a rough tongue rasps up the side of his cheek.

“No licking,” Cas reminds him.

Dean huffs; Cas can feel him laughing, the rumble of it passing through his enormous form.

Since it’s like _that_ , he grabs Dean’s huge head, and bestows a kiss right on the tip of his nose.

Dean looks scandalised, even in that body, and rubs his snout cheekily on the blankets.

Cas grins.

“Well, if that’s how you feel about kisses, I’ll remember it when _you’re not a bear_.”

He can’t help but chuckle at the victimised look that appears on Dean’s face, and then burrows deep into his hunter’s hold, relishing the warmth of his fur.

He’s glad Dean’s okay with this, or at least not as troubled by it as he first was.

He knows it’s not perfect, but a better solution than the alternative.

And once they found out he was a much less grumpy bear if he had his angel to snuggle with overnight…

Cas would let Dean hold him in any form. He will see Dean through any trial he has to face, support him as best and for as long as he can.

Dean, and Sam…. They’re his family, and that’s what family does.


End file.
